Love and Pain
by BM201
Summary: Pein and Sakura one-shot collection.


**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me…..**

"I see no reason why you should be a member; I can find anyone with chakra control and strength." Pein looked at me, his Rinnegan emotionless as his voice. I stood with my back straight as to not show that I was intimidated.

"But can you find anyone with my expertise in medical jutsu, although I was an apprentice of Tsunade I have discovered more advanced jutsus and I can help heal Itachi's vision in a week." He slightly leaned back into his chair, and looked over me once again.

"I'll give you a week, fix Itachi's sight, and I will contemplate about you becoming a member."

"Hai Pein-Sama," I bowed a little.

"Leave." He dismissed me with a wave of his hand, and I went off to search for Itachi. I found him in on the training grounds near the Akatsuki's official headquarters.

"Uchiha-San," His last kunai hit the middle of a target hidden in a blind spot.

"Haruno-San?" He turned towards me Sharingan activated.

"We can begin your healing." With a nod from him we set back to the base.

**Week later….**

"Haruno, leader-Sama wishes to speak with you." Konan barged into Itachi's room, unwanted.

"Bitch." I muttered to myself, Itachi heard and chuckled. Because of the bandages wrapped around his face, his sight was taken away increasing his other senses. I rolled my eyes Itachi and I have an 'I healed your eyes and so you won't kill me' relationship. "Hush you, I'll be back to take the bandages off after this talk." He being the strong and silent type didn't respond. I left his room and climbed the numerous flights of stairs to reach the top of the base, Pein's office.

"Come in," He yelled before I could knock on the door, I walked in to see him standing in the rain on the stone hand that was outside of the window.

"Itachi's eyes are healed; I'm removing the bandages later today." He walked inside and stopped in front of me. As time was slowly going by we stayed in that spot eyes in a glaring battle, he suddenly wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. The piercings in his lip was definitely going to leave a mark in my chin, while the piercings in his nose bumped against my nose a lot. One of his hands went to my Konoha forehead protector that I used as a headband and he ripped it out of my hair. At my gasp he stuck his tongue into my mouth; I tried not to moan for his satisfaction. Pein pulled away quickly and started walking away.

"Come." He commanded. I followed him as he went to a door that I didn't see before. We walked down long flights of stairs until going through another door. In the room there was six different beds with people on them, I couldn't see what they looked like since their faces were covered by some sort of machine. In the center at the back of the room was a man who was hooked up to the machine as well, he was deathly thin and there was rods going into his back. He had pale skin, and chin length red hair when the man moved his head up, my eyes widened as I looked into his Rinnegan eyes.

"I want you to heal me." The gruff voice came from the man in the back.

"Heal you?"

"As you can see these rods are connected to me, the machine is the only mobility this body has."

"And you want me to heal your real body is strong." He didn't reply, but instead looked into my eyes. "All of these bodies, are they corpses?"

"Yes, the Six Paths of Pain different bodies for different uses." Walking towards the real Pein I observed the machine he was in as well as the black rods in his back.

"You need to eat more to help with the healing a little." He slightly nodded, let the healing begin.

**Four months later…**

Pein….Nagato was doing drills with the kunai; his body is progressing at an astonishing speed. Soon he would be completely healed and wouldn't really need me around, not that he does now. He threw his last kunai which landed perfectly on the target.

"Your body is progressing at an astonishing rate." I walked towards him; I could hear him panting slightly.

"Yes, but I must be stronger I am after all the leader of the Akatsuki." He grabbed my arm and pulled me close. He kissed me roughly on the lips, and pushed his tongue into my mouth. I could hear the piercing on his tongue clang with the one on mine. Pulling away I smiled at him and pushed away the red hair that got in front of his eyes.

"Somebody can walk in on us."

"I assigned all of them missions; we are alone for the time being."

"Oh really," I took off my cloak. "Has your stamina increased?"

"Is there a reason why you want to know?"

"Oh for medical purposes," I circled him, occasionally reaching out and touching his hair.

"Medical purposes, wouldn't it be better if you knew my strength, and health."

"Yes, but at the moment I'm checking how long you could be at your best during an activity." He gave me a rare small hint of a smile. He had a kunai in his hand a second later and was cutting through the rest of my clothes. Naked I was laid onto his cloak, which he took off and he lay on top of me. We kissed again, as his hand trailed down to my stomach where my belly button piercing was. He slightly pulled at it and then slid his hand up to my breasts where he squeezed each one. I moaned in pleasure and reached my hands down to undo his pants.

"Please I want you now, Nagato."

"Nagato!" Our heads snapped in the direction of the voice. Tobi/Madara was there, with his head tilted to the side. Nagato wrapped me in his cloak and fixed himself before standing to attention.

"Madara."

"You have a mission to Cloud now; the details are in your office." He disappeared into the ground. I stood up and wrapped my arms around Nagato's neck.

"Just when we were getting to the good part too, oh well maybe you'll finish the mission early and we can finish this." I leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Tossing him his cloak I grabbed mine, performed the necessary seals and teleported to my room. Yes I hope he finishes early….

**Well there is that, I hope you enjoy plz review. Should I make this a two shot and reveals what happens when he gets back or start on a new one shot.**


End file.
